


I'm Huge In The Shire

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Also yes Kurt wears glasses don't kink shame me, Blaine is so easy omg, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, They're like almost 50 GASP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine pouted from the other side of the table, tablet spread in front of him next to his cereal bowl. “Twitter is making fun of how short I am.”Or Blaine is a hobbit and Kurt is amused.





	I'm Huge In The Shire

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 22 - Width

“Kuuuuuuurt.”

Kurt glanced up, his glasses at the end of his nose. His kids were grown, he was back in performing, and he was at a point in his career that glasses made him look more distinguished and increased his ‘sex symbol’ status rather than taking away from it.

This had nothing to do with why Kurt wore them but it didn’t hurt.

“Yes, darling?”

Blaine pouted from the other side of the table, tablet spread in front of him next to his cereal bowl. “Twitter is making fun of how short I am.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, bringing his coffee mug to his lips. “They have been for decades, sweetheart.”

Blaine grunted, taking an angry bite of his honey-nut cheerios. “I’m not short.” He said, mouth full.

Kurt reached a hand out, blindly, to pat at Blaine’s. “I know, Blaine, you’re perfectly average.”

“Five eight is  _ perfectly _ average!” Blaine agreed. “And I could still grow.”

Kurt snorted. “Babe, you’re 47. You’re not likely to grow anymore… except sideways.”

Blaine gaped. “Did you just quote  _ Lord of the Rings _ at me?”

Kurt winked. “ _ Return of the King _ , to be specific.”

Blaine took a deep breath. “You’re not allowed to turn me on while mocking my potential width increase.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine growled at himself before standing. “Fuck it, let’s go.”

Kurt smirked, gently setting his coffee cup on the table before following his husband into their bedroom.

Being empty nesters had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168836328220/im-huge-in-the-shire)


End file.
